


Midnight Kisses

by eruditeprincess



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, basically just fluff, finally addressing that Lucas has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One New Year's Eve gives Lucas a chance to address his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first, they are about 21/22 in this fic. I don't own Girl Meets World or any of the characters and I know this may be weak in some sections but I've been writing this over the course of a few weeks and I've been tired. My tumblr is erudite-princess and I always appreciate comments and kudos, especially as they help fuel my imagination. I wish everyone who reads this a happy and lucky 2016, and I do hope you enjoy this!

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

 

Maya Hart glared up at the mistletoe hanging just above her, the white berries glistening in the light of the fairy lights strung around her and Riley’s apartment. She flicked her eyes down to see her partner under the mistletoe: Lucas Friar. Blue eyes met green as she tossed her hair, perfectly manicured fingers tucking the unruly blonde curls out of her face. She stared up at him impassively (even in these break-a-leg heels he was taller than her, goddamnit) and he raised his eyebrows at her, smirking. The chants of _kiss, kiss, kiss_ being shouted by their friends (she could see Riley giggling in the corner, the little shit) echoed around the room, and she felt her body begin to shake, and she was beginning to bounce on the balls of her feet, an old nervous habit she picked up in elementary school. Her eyes flicked to look at the floor and she leaned up, quickly pressing her lips to his in the gentlest of kisses. He reciprocated immediately, and her eyes closed. His fingers danced along her body, sending what felt like little electric shocks zinging through her skin, before they settled on her hip, stroking the soft material of her dress. She pulled away as he began to try to deepen it, stepping back and turning around, grabbing her glass of wine from the table, the red liquid inside sloshing dangerously close to the edge. She took a long glug and strutted through to the kitchen, finding the bottle and refilling her glass quickly. As she went back out into the party, she caught Lucas’ eyes for a moment, watching his face flush red as her wine at the sight of her, before she proceeded to the door leading to the stairs, which led to the roof.

 

She took a seat on the bench her and Riley had put up there the year before, when they’d moved in, and watched the glowing lights of the New York City skyline, hearing the faint shouts of the revellers dancing through the streets below. She turned on the small lamp she’d taken up there when they put the bench up and toed her black heels off, tucking her legs under her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, shoes clanking against the metal.

“Go away Riley,” she called out, but the footsteps continued and she turned, shivering at the slight chill hitting her skin.

“Relax, Hart. It’s just me,” Lucas’ voice called back up to her, and before she knew it he was sitting next to her, handing her a jacket, “I thought you might want a jacket.”

She placed down her glass next to her shoes and shrugged the jacket over her shoulders, warmth hitting her. She pulled the jacket around her and breathed in a familiar scent, _his_ , she realised, but she didn’t care. His eyes were on her when she looked up, breathing out a small “thank you, huckleberry,” before leaning down and picking up her glass again, lifting it to her lips to take a tiny sip.

“Maya, may I ask you a question?” Lucas whispered, and she watched his breath condensate in the cool air.

“Of course huckleberry. What is it?”

“Why were you so weird under the mistletoe with me?”

“Because it should have been you and Riley under there, not you and me. You’re Riley’s.”

“What do you mean, Maya?”

“Ever since Riley set eyes on you back in seventh grade, you’ve been hers. It would hurt her feelings if I were to be with you, cowboy, and anyway, you two belong together. We all know that, down there. It should be Lucas and Riley, sunshine couple. There is never any room for anything else.”

“What about how I feel though? Haven’t you ever thought about how _I_ feel? You go on about me needing to be with Riley but has it occurred to you that I haven’t had a say in who I’m with? Everyone keeps pushing me towards Riley but you felt something under that mistletoe, right?”

“Well, yeah, I did, but-“

“Maya, there is no _but_ here. I want to be with you, and I don’t belong to Riley. I belong to myself and I have a choice in who I’m with. If I want to be with you, I should at least have the chance to be with you,” he stopped talking as the shouts from the streets turned into a countdown.

_Ten_

“I’m glad you’re here Ranger Rick,” she whispered.

_Nine_

“Me too,” he whispered back.

_Eight_

They sat there, and her hand slipped gently into his, their fingers interlocking.

_Seven_

His thumb began to skim over the back of her hand, stroking the soft skin there.

_Six_

She smiled up at him, blue meeting green.

_Five_

He broke the contact between their hands, and moved his arm to encircle her waist, thumb drawing circles over her hip.

_Four_

He’d never realised how pretty she was with the light of the lamp reflecting off her face.

_Three_

She bit her lip, staring at his face and wondering how anyone could look that good.

_Two_

His eyes flickered down to her lips, and her hand went on his shoulder as she turned her body to face him.

_One_

His nose met her cheek and their lips were millimetres away from each other, and she shut her eyes as they began to lean in slowly.

_Happy New Year!_

The shouts she could hear bounced off buildings, and their lips finally touched, slowly at first but then becoming consumed by passion and the kiss growing deeper, his teeth nibbling her lips. When they eventually pulled away, she grinned, a small whisper of “Happy New Year” exchanged and breath fanning over their lips. She saw his kiss swollen lips curl up into a smile and their fingers became interlaced again. Fireworks exploded into a shower of multi-coloured sparks above them, but the only fireworks Maya could feel in that moment were the ones popping under her skin at his touch.


End file.
